Yomika
Entrance Astral Projection Yomika enters the battlefield with some effects teleporting her there. Special Attacks Neutral B - Angel Hoop Yomika creates a ring around herself. The first wave used attracts while the second wave repels. The first wave attracts opponents and projectiles. Touching the hoop will be shot out and away. Some projectiles heal good old Yomika. She floats when the attack is use in the air. Press any button to release the repelling waves at an earlier period of time. Side B - Kingfisher Yomike takes on the form of a bird. During so, speed is raised in all departments, but you can't turn the other way. She also gains 4 jumps during this form. Yomika can stop by crashing or pressing B. During Kingfisher, you can grab someone while running upon making direct contact. It will end when you press A to feast on your prey, or when they escape. And like all grabs, the more damage the sucker's at, the more he/she'll struggle. The lighter the victim, the faster Yomika flies. Up B - Tengu Yomike takes on the form of some sort of red-skinned amalgamation from her dream world. When in standby mode, you can move the analog stick up so she can go straight up, obviously. Move it horizontally so that Yomika can dash diagonally. Her standby mode makes her float. It lasts for 5 seconds or when you press A. Down B - Dragon Flow Yomika makes a disc appear on the ground. The disc can only move horizontally. You can activate the flow by pressing B. The rain from the cloud does a bunch of hits that deal 1%, but the first one does 7%. There can only be 1 on the screen, and it'll vanish after 15 seconds pass or by moving down and pressing B again. Final Smash- Stomach Overlord A multi-eyed monstrosity known as the Stomach Overlord appears (possibly in the middle or where Yomika stands). In this final smash, you are supposed to avoid the following eyes that come out of the Stomach Overlord. After 10 flowing eyes get their prey, the one that got the most dies after being teleported to some unknown location. If it ends in a tie, the one that has the most damage, or the higher player #, dies. KOSFX KOSFX1: *squeaks* KOSFX2: *squeaks differently* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSXF: "Ha--!" Taunts Up: Infection effect Sd: Guitar effect Dn: Hair effect Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *drops down into a well* 2. *lies down* 3. *gets down on her hands and kness* Failure/Clap: Bad hair day Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Wind Punches Dash Attack: Haircut Smash Attacks *Sd: Hair Vines *Up: Hair Helix *Dn: Stomp Tilt Attacks *Sd: Orange Gem *Up: Decap Attack *Dn: Fast Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Spin and Chop *F-Air: Kingfisher Wings *B-Air: Bicycle Kick *U-Air: Raising Hand *D-Air: Raining Sand Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward: *Back: *Up: Turtle Suplex *Down: Turtle Bodyslam Misc. *Ledge Attack: Eye Effect *100% Ledge Attack: Slippery Eye *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec Snake: "That girl looks just like Madotsuki!" Otacon: "Everyone knows about Madotsuki's tragedy. But, pretty much no one knows about Yomika's." Snake: "Do you know why she has creepy dreams?" Otacon: "Nope." Snake: "Hey!" Slippy: "Hey, Snake!" Snake: "What's your theory on Madotsuki's creepy dreams?" Slippy: "I don't know. Who is that?" Snake: *groans* Slippy: "Don't get mad!" Snake: "Fuck you. Colonel, tell me what you know about Yomika." Colonel: "Lolwut?" Snake: "Mei Ling, why does Yomika have creepy dreams?" Mei Ling: "Who?" Snake: "Yomika." Mei Ling: "Mmm...Well, I hope things turn out okay for her." Snake: "Are you kidding me!?" Otacon: "As you can tell, no one knows about Yomika." Snake: *groans* "More need to know!" Otacon: "Yeah, well...just don't get too close, Snake. Yomika is deadly." Snake: "Don't worry. I know from experience that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Character Description Yomika is the main character of the Yume Nikki fan-game, Dream Grafitti. Like Madotsuki, she lives alone in a small home, has some creepy dreams, and explores them to find various effects. Unlike Madotsuki, Yomika lives in a shoddy, low-class home, and doesn't even wear shoes. Her life is/was full of misery, as her dreams definitely show this. Ironically enough, Dream Grafitti, as a Yume-Nikki fan-game, is unjustly overshadowed by other games like Yume 2kki and .flow. Classic Mode TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Yomika was the first character to be revealed through Classic Mode. *Yomika can be considered the savior of Smash Bros Lawl. Originally when Chincherrinas was doing Subspace Emissary, he noticed how the Emissary videos receive less likes/views than shorter videos that take less effort, like "Batman does not eat Uboa". With that, he contemplated pulling the plug on the Lawl series. But soon, he discovered Dream Graffiti, which would end up helping him spark more ideas for the series (like new narrators, characters, and Classic mode) that would ultimately save the series. It's all there in the description of her moveset. *Even before the announcement of Lawl A.M., Yomika made various cameos in The Frollo Show, mainly in the "Frollo Beats up Evil Residents" episodes. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Yume Nikki Category:Dream Graffiti Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Kid Category:Sorta-Human Category:Dreamer Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Silent Category:Japanese Category:Cults Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets